Life After Death
by Javelin 693
Summary: A continuation of A Long Fall, it tells the story of the afterlife of Ayumu Nishizawa. How will she cope with her absence of the world?


**I know that it should have end there, but let's think about the aftermath. Ayumu is dead right? The end of the road for her. But what happens after that?**

 **This story will tell you.**

 **(Ayumu's point of view)**

I just couldn't believe that happened. The day it happened to me.

The day that Nishizawa Ayumu ceased to exist.

I saw my own body laying on the road, motionless and bleeding out all over itself. It took me a long time to calm myself down as I see myself laying there. Then, another person was walking across my path. A beautiful, looking girl with pink hair and yellow eyes wearing a diffrent school uniform from I wore. She was frightened before she took out her phone and called in the authorities.

Because no one would call any other hotline when this situation happens.

A few minutes later, the scene surrounded by an ambulance, two police cars and a lot of people were present in the scene. There was also that handsome blue-haired boy that awkwardly, looked like a girl. Not that I care about it anymore. It didn't took long that the paramedics stuff my body in a bodybag. Deciding to follow my dead body, I got inside the ambulance and watch over it, and get to see that boy's face for the last time before the van started to move from the scene. It was too bad that I didn't find him charming before I died. Now I regret it.

As me and my lifeless corpse were waiting in a morgue room, some janitors are cleaning the floor while listening to a beautiful opera music. Then, a door opened, revealing my parents and my little brother, with tears running down to his cheeks. He was devastated to see my lifeless face as he desperately tried to wake me up. That made me feel a bit sad.

I really wanted to tell him that it's okay. But the living can't see or hear the dead souls. Thus, that attempt was fultile, no matter how hard I tried. So, I just watched him cry and cry.

It's not fair. It was too soon for me to leave their side. It wasn't suppose to happen. Not now that is.

God. Why was I the first one to leave them!? Why!? Was I not perfect enough for them!? For this life that you gave me!? For this every inch of this world you have created and craved for!?

That's what I thought when I saw Kazuki crying, desperately trying to wake me up.

But then, I thought in the back of my mind, all of this, is useless. There must be a reason why this happen, right? So without any thoughts ran into anymore, I let it go.

Ahh. The day of my funeral. It wasn't beautiful as I thought it was, but it wasn't bad either. Plus, this is probably my last time to see that boy that I just saw. I take a good look at his face. He does have pretty blue eyes. Then, I looked at my coffin with my picture on it. So that's what it looked like to dead people.

Never thought it would be lonely after they buried me.

I saw alot of people leaving me behind as they are done saying the prayers for the dead, especially my parents and Kazuki. Except that blue-haired boy that stood next to my grave. I can hear his whisper, saying 'If I knew you were in trouble, you wouldn't end up like this.' I thought that it doesn't matter. I couldn't be saved either way. He then took out a rose and put it on my tombstone before he walked away. As I saw him, I saw his tears dropped across his cheeks.

He could've had feelings for me.

I've lost count how many days, weeks, months or even years have passed since I died. Just waiting at my own grave along with the dead ones. I can still see the beautiful, colourful city lights over there. Never thought it was majestic even if you stood in this creepy place when you are alive.

Then, I knew this would happen, but weird figures appeared in front of me and told me to not to be afraid. And I didn't. They say that I should come with them.

So I followed them and told me to come back to this world when we are told to.

It was a long while since the days passed. It was boring. Sure there are people beyond that got along with me so well, sure they are friendly with me, sure there are nice thing beyond that realm. But all of those for years and years made me feel... a bit empty.

Even if the newly deceased ones are welcomed here.

Then, the boy I saw those years, who I immidiately recognized along with my little brother came to visit my tombstone. This time, they were carrying a bouquet of flowers and some burning sticks to honor me. Plus, they looked diffrent than I remember. It was so happy that I get to see them again. They were praying so that I can rest in peace once again.

It was a bit happy that I get to see them again.

"Goodbye, onee-chan. I'll be going to America to study in Oxford. But someday, I'll come and visit you."

Wait. Did I actually heard that? Kazuki... is going to America?

I smiled as the two left. I waved a one last goodbye before the two guardians tell me that it's time once again and vanished in thin air along with them.

Because I wouldn't need to worry anymore.


End file.
